In electrostatic marking systems, it is known to use drums or flexible belt electrostatographic imaging members such as photoconductive or dielectric belts. Generally, in such systems, a latent image charge pattern is formed on these uniformly charged photoconductive or dielectric members. Pigmented marking particles (toner) are attracted to the latent image charge pattern to develop the image on the photoconductive member. A receiving member such as paper is then brought into contact with the photoconductive member and an electric field applied to transfer the marking particle developed image to the receiving member from the photoconductive member. After transfer, the receiving member bearing the transferred image is transported away from the photoconductive member and the image is fixed or fused at the receiving member by heat and/or pressure to form a permanent reproduction thereon. The flexible belt or the drum is arranged to move in an endless path through various processing stations of the Xerographic process. Each station performs precise activities such as precise charging, development, fusing, alignment and the like. If any of these stations, even one, is not precisely functioning or in misregistration, the entire system will be adversely affected
Sometimes, copies made in electrostatic marking systems and other systems have defects caused by a plurality of possible causes including improper fusing, toner contaminants, charging problems, defects in the photoconduction belt, an unstable copier housing or a combination of these. Embodiments of this invention will address unstable copier problems.
Precise image alignment is critical in each station, not only in color marking systems but also in monochrome systems. The slightest misalignment caused by vibration or other conditions can be detrimental to the final image in these systems. Absence of vibration, especially in marine vehicles, is essential since vibration could cause misalignment and image distortion and degradation.
While present embodiments will be defined for clarity in relation to an electrostatic marking system it is to be understood that embodiments of the present invention may be used in any suitable marking system where machine stability is necessary. Also, for clarity, the support structure of this disclosure will be described in relation to the installation of a marking apparatus on a ship's deck. This structure can also be used on airplanes, any moving vehicle or apparatus or in earthquake-prone areas.